herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sideswipe (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
Sideswipe is a major protagonist of Transformers film series. He is the one of the two secondary tritagonists (alongside Robert Epps) in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and the one of the two tritagonists (alongside William Lennox) in it's sequel Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept, and is armed with two retractable Cybertanium arm blades on each of his wrists in robot mode, along with a pair of guns and a machine gun on his back. His Hasbro battle bio states that he is 15 ft. tall and that he is a master in almost every form of martial arts on Cybertron. Appearance Sideswipe was built to fight. He is sleek, fast, and accomplished in battle. Focusing on his enemies with absolute attention, his blades are a shining blur as he leaps through the air, twisting to avoid enemy fire. Converting to his vehicle to drive at blazing speed, he uses every trick in the book to get close to his opponent, and put his powerful swords to work. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a modified Chevrolet Corvette Stingray/Centennial Concept in the second film, and later a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible in the third film. He also has two wheeled feet like Bonecrusher did in the first film. Personality Sideswipe is a relatively serious always keen to prove his skill in combat on the battlefield. History Revenge of the Fallen Sideswipe first appears in the chase in Shanghai, China, pursuing the Decepticon Sideways. Using his wheeled feet to menuvere, Sideswipe somersaulted over him while shooting at him, then threw one of his arm blades into the front of Sideways' vehicle mode. As he landed, Sideswipe reattached the blade (which was still embedded in Sideways) and forced it lengthwise down Sideways' body, cutting him in half. He was also seen in the fight against the Decepticons after Optimus Prime was killed by Megatron as Bumblebee and the twins escaped with Sam. Sideswipe was surrounded by the human military and forced to go back to the Autobot base alongside Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee and Jolt. They arrived in Egypt and fought against many Decepticons and watched as Optimus Prime was resurrected. Sideswipe was brushed aside by The Fallen when he teleported in front of them. Dark of the Moon Sideswipe returns in Dark of the Moon as one of the main Autobots. He accompanied Bumblebee, Que and Dino when they investigated a nuclear facility in the Middle East. Later he joined Dino and Bumblebee in accompanying the humans to find out more about the Space Race. Sideswipe helped Bumblebee and Dino fight the three Dreads on the highway, who are after Sentinel Prime, using his vehicle weapons mode to shoot at Hatchet. He then helped Ironhide finish off Crowbar and Crankcase in a Mexican Standoff as Sideswipe called it. Sideswipe was expelled from Earth along with the other Autobots and was thought to have perished when Starscream destroyed the Xanthium. He participated in the final battle in Chicago. He was captured by the Decepticons and witnessed the death of Que. He almost shared Que's fate but escapes after Wheelie and Brains crash the Decepticon ship. He helps Bumblebee and Ratchet fire at incoming Decepticons, and briefly fights Sentinel Prime alongside them. He is among the surviving Autobots at the end of the film. Age of Extinction Although he doesn't return in Age of Extinction, the Topps Europe cards state that Sideswipe went into hiding after the battle of Chicago and was killed by Cemetery Wind. His death was later revealed to the other Autobots via the KSI drone captured by Cade Yeager. Gallery Sideswipe-ROTFdamnImgood.jpg 800px-ROTF_SideswipeatNJbase.jpg 800px-ROTF_Sideswipe_in_Egypt.jpg 800px-DOTM_SideswipeStealthForce.jpg 799px-Dotm-sideswipe-escapewithdignity-1-.jpg 800px-DOTM_Autobotsattack.jpg Trivia *Sideswipe is the only character in the film series to have his voice actor be recast between Revenge of the Fallen and Dark of the Moon. *Early concept art of Sideswipe portrayed him as being red, but he ended up silver, presumably due to director Michael Bay's notion that the color red does not photograph well on film (the same reason Optimus Prime in the film series is primarily blue over red). *While Sideswipe goes completely unmentioned in the film proper, it appears that Sideswipe was intended to be killed off by the time of Age of Extinction, going by the Topps Europe cards which describe a scene in which the surviving Autobots learn of and mourn his demise. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Speedsters Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Good Category:Evil exterminators Category:Lethal Category:Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Betrayed Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Aliens Category:Protectors Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Genderless